


Memories of Before

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Lio and Galo go to a party. Lio wakes up the next morning an has some interesting memories from last night.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Memories of Before

Lio woke up one morning and he was warm. Warm, safe and comfortable. It took him a minute to realize why. Galo’s arm was thrown around his waist, Galo’s face buried between his shoulder blades, sleeping soundly. His soft snores the only noise in the whole room. Lio turned red and sat up.

“When did we…?” Lio muttered, shaking his head.

He remembered a party. A celebration for handing out the last Burnish ID. All the Burnish now had IDs, they were officially citizens of this city. Months of hard work had finally paid off. Afterwards, Galo had insisted on it, cheered on by Meis and Gueira, to have a party at the station. Lio hadn’t wanted to make a big deal about it, but Galo had been right. It was a big deal and they should celebrate.

There had been music and dancing. Someone had supplied the booze and while Lio normally had a tight rein over how much he drank, this time had been different. The drinks had been flowing and that’s where Lio’s memory cut off.

“Fuck.” he mumbled as he shifted slightly and paused.

Why… was he naked? A quick glance down told him he wasn’t the only one and flushed deeply. Oh god, oh god! What had happened last night! He shifted slightly, but besides a colorfully marked chest and a bone deep satisfaction, he didn’t ache anywhere unusual.

“Maybe we just…” he checked the sheets, but he didn’t find any big wet spot, only smaller ones.

So, they hadn’t just masturbated, unless one of them had had enough brain power to get a towel. A check around the bed showed no towel in sight. He rubbed his face, trying and failing to piece together what happened. Slowly, he got to his feet, but he didn’t feel sore at all and there was nothing strange on his body.

“Maybe we just made out?” Lio muttered.

That didn’t make sense either. He didn’t feel frustrated and he could definitely tell the satisfaction came from coming, so what the fuck happened! He moved over to the bathroom and closed the door. Maybe a hot shower would make him feel better? He turned the shower on and didn’t wait for it to warm up before hopping inside.

He hissed as the cold hit him before the warm water did. Settling back against the wall, he closed his eyes and…

_ He cried out in pleasure as he was engulfed down to the root. Teasing blue eyes stared up at him, lips stretched around his cock. God, Galo looked so good on his knees. _

Lio’s eyes snapped open and he flushed. Ohhhhh, that could explain a few things. He covered his face with his hands and let out a short scream. They did it in the shower?! Jesus Christ! And yet, he peeked between his fingers to see his cock standing at half mast.

“You have got to be joking!” he hissed at it. 

He decided to ignore it, focusing instead on getting ready for the day. It was a bit hard through because he could just barely remember the feeling of Galo’s lips around him and fuck, he wondered if Galo would be willing to do it again.

“Focus!” Lio snarled.

He washed his hair and his body before getting out. As he stepped onto the carpet before the mirror, he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself before realizing everything on the counter was knocked into the sink for some reason.

_ Pushing Galo up against the sink, he kissed him until they were both breathless. Galo moaned into his mouth, letting Lio take the lead, allowing Lio to do what he wanted. _

Lio almost screamed again. Instead, he covered his face with his towel and just breathed, trying to get his body back under control, but it was hard. He could hear Galo’s moans in his head, like he was pulling them from memory. Which, he guessed, he was in a way.

“Just stop thinking.” he muttered.

He fixed the sink and brushed his teeth, focusing on getting ready instead of the erotic visions in the back of his mind. He finished and stepped back into the bedroom. Galo hadn’t so much as moved from where he was sprawled out and Lio smiled a bit. Shaking his head, he got his clothes together, changed and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Thankfully, he got no memories while standing at the coffeemaker because fuck, he wasn’t sure what he would do with that information. The smell of coffee made him body relax, eager for the bean juice that would, hopefully, help him focus. He opened the fridge to get the creamer and found his underwear in there.

“What the fuck?” he muttered, pulling them out.

_ Galo had him up against the fridge, hands roaming his chest as they stripped down. At one point, Lio slipped and opened the fridge by accident, the cold air making him hiss. _

Lio slammed the fridge closed. Nope, nope, nope, he was not continuing with that train of thought. The coffee maker dinged and he walked over to grab his cup, throwing the underwear to the floor, not wanting to even look at them right now. He would clean them up later. He grabbed the tablet from the counter and typed in the password to unlock it.

The first thing to pop up was a picture of Galo and Lio spat out his coffee. It was certainly a picture of Galo he had never seen before. On his knees with his legs spread, cock at full attention. His hair was a mess and his face was covered in a white substance. His tongue was hanging out and his eyes were open and full of lust. He looked absolutely blissed out.

“Oh fuck.” Lio flushed and stared hard at the picture before closing the tablet.

His heart was pounding, his cock was hard and fuck, what the hell did they do last night? Was he the kinky one or was Galo? He peeked at the picture again and whined before swiping up. He would have to worry about that, later! He had work to do! He forced himself to open some Burnish documents and focus on those, but every time he so much as blinked, the picture of Galo was back and shit, it was getting hard to keep track of where he was.

Finally, he gave up and put the tablet down, arms crossed with annoyance. He was still getting small snippets of memories from what he assumed was last night. 

_ Galo pinned to the floor, Lio biting at his chest, marking him for all to see. _

_ Galo crying to prettily for him, begging for him. His voice wrecked as he called Lio’s name over and over and over again. _

_ Lio being just a little bit mean, rubbing his fingers against that bundle inside Galo with sure, even strokes. _

Wait. His eyes snapped opened and he flushed. He had assumed that if anyone got fucked, it would be him, but if his memory was right, that meant…

“I fucked Galo?” he mumbled.

That thought had never even crossed his mind, but now that it had, he almost couldn’t stop thinking about it. Galo was a big guy, a strong guy, but he let Lio dominate him? Lio shifted and found his cock was almost aching at the thought. He licked his lips. He put his cold cup of coffee down on the table before grabbing the tablet and getting up. Moving to the bedroom, he walked in and stared.

Galo had finally rolled over, his ass on full display since the sheet had fallen away. The sight of Galo, back covered in scratches, ass a little pink from what Lio could only assume came from his hips while fucking Galo’s ass, hair mussed and sleeping peacefully made something evil in Lio burn. He licked his lips, feeling a hunger grow in him he had never had before.

He walked over to the bed, eyes roaming the skin he saw, arms crossed and mouth dry. Galo was so, so beautiful like this, all sprawled out and trusting. Anyone could come in and take advantage of him right now. Lio hummed and reached out, placing the tablet down beside Galo before running his hand through Galo’s hair. Even in his sleep, Galo sighed and nuzzled up against Lio’s palm, his breathing changing from slow and deep to much more awake and alert. He was waking up. 

Lio sat on the bed and watched as those blue eyes opened slowly, lips smacking as he looked up and smiled at Lio.

“Mornin’ Lio!” Galo said gently.

He didn’t seem bothered by the hand in his hair and suddenly, Lio remembered.

_ “Galo. Such a good boy for me, Galo. You’ve been so good.” Lio hissed as he pounded against Galo’s prostrate. _

_ Galo could only make little sounds of pleasure, his eyes rolled back in his head as Lio gripped his hair and jerked it meanly. Lio licked his lips, grinding against that little bundle with an evil twist of his hips. _

_ “Galo, don’t you want to be my good boy?” Lio whispered. _

_ “Y-Yes! I want to be good. I’ll be your good boy, please Lio!” Galo moaned helplessly. _

“Lio?” Galo called.

Lio came back to himself, staring into Galo’s confused, but still sleepy eyes before grinning.

“Are you my good boy, Galo?” Lio purred and he saw the way Galo’s body stiffened, his body going taunt.

“W-Wha?” Galo said confused.

He looked just as startled by his body’s reaction as Lio felt. Lio chuckled and cupped his face, turning Galo’s attention back to him.

“Come on, Galo. I am waiting for an answer. Are you still my good boy?” Lio saw his own reflection in Galo’s eyes and he looked positively wicked.

Galo let out a little whimper and nodded, well as much as he could in Lio’s hands.

“That’s not an answer, Galo. Use your words.” Lio demanded harshly.

“Yes, Lio! I want to be your good boy.” Galo whined.

He could see the lust growing in Galo’s eyes and smiled.

“Roll over.” Lio demanded, pulling his hands away.

Galo did it so quickly, he almost flung himself off the bed. He scrambled back on and Lio hummed, eyeing Galo’s brightly colored chest with glee. He crawled over and sat on Galo’s waist, staring at each nip, bite and bruise. He certainly had marked every inch of Galo’s chest, even his nipples.

“Isn’t that a pretty sight? Don’t you agree, Galo?” Lio said as he ran his hands over Galo’s chest.

Galo sat up a bit and looked himself over, flushing slightly.

“My chest…” he trailed off, before looking at Lio.

“What… happened?” Galo asked confused.

Lio reached over and opened the tablet, pulling up the picture before showing Galo. Galo flushed brightly, mouth dropping open in shock.

“It looks to me that we had a little fun last night, Galo.” Lio said simply.

He turned the tablet around and swiped, grinning when he found another picture, this time a close up of Galo’s face with his cum staining his skin and hair. He turned it towards Galo, who flushed even brighter.

“I wonder whose idea it was to take these pictures, hm? I certainly don’t mind them. Perhaps I will make them the wallpaper, just so that I can see your cute face.” Lio said sweetly.

Galo stuttered and stumbled over his words, not sure what to say. Lio placed the tablet down and leaned over, pinning Galo down with his hands on Galo’s shoulders.

“I bet you're feeling a little sore, huh? After all, you took me so well last night.” Lio purred.

Galo stared at him and then lightly put his hands on Lio’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs on Lio’s inner thighs.

“I am a little sore.” Galo admitted and Lio grinned.

“Is that so?” Lio asked.

Galo nodded before biting his lip.

“But, I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if it’s with you.” Galo admitted openly.

Ohhh, now that was an interesting thought. Lio nodded his head and leaned in close.

“And I wouldn’t mind doing it again with you… right now. If you’re interested, that is.” Lio ran his eyes over Galo’s body before locking eyes with Galo again.

Galo nodded so fast that Lio laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. He deepened it, Galo allowing him access to his mouth and it should have been disgusting since Galo had morning breath among other things, but Lio pressed against him, desperate and horny. Galo moaned into his mouth as Lio’s hand reached down and rubbed his stomach.

“That’s it. Let me hear you.” Lio cooed.

He took the time to kiss Galo’s cheeks before moving down his throat and deepening some of the marks there. There was no hiding these marks and Lio got a wicked sense of pleasure at the idea that everyone would see that Galo was his. His hand drifted down and he started to play with Galo’s cock, enjoying the way Galo shifted against him.

“Lio!” Galo gasped and arched against him.

Lio chuckled and moved down until he was between Galo’s spread legs. He moved Galo’s legs until he could see Galo’s entrance and grinned.

“It looks like you are winking at me, Galo. Do you really want me to fill you up that badly?” Lio wasn’t even sure where the lube came from, but suddenly, Galo was holding it in front of his face and the shy, quiet man Galo had become was gone.

His eyes were alight with that fire that Lio loved to stroke and Galo was grinning.

“Well, are you going to get to it sometime today?” Galo demanded.

“Ah, finally fully awake, I see. Good.” Lio took the lube and covered his fingers.

Before Galo had a chance to respond, he shoved two inside and Galo yelped before falling backwards with a long moan.

“Ohhh, seems I didn’t forget where that was. Good.” Lio said smirking.

“L-Lio!” Galo yelped.

“That’s it. Nice and tight for me, Galo.” Lio licked his lips.

He added a third finger and then sunk into Galo with ease. Seemed like he was still a bit loose from last night. Lio pulled back, much to Galo’s annoyance and stripped before pushing in with a solid thrust. Lio hissed and started a rough pace, not willing to slow down now that he had Galo right where he wanted him. Galo was clinging to the headboard, unable to control his moans of delight, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Mine, mine, all mine. My Galo.” Lio chanted.

His brain was fried, he was running on the basic instinct to fuck and claim. This was all he had wanted since the battle with Kray. Galo had taken up every inch of his brain, his heart and his desire. His warmth, his gentle nature, his enthusiasm, everything had made Lio fall deeper and deeper in love with him and now it was all pouring out. Galo suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and they kissed as Galo came across their stomachs, the friction from Lio’s body enough to bring him over.

“Galo.” Lio muttered as he came.

He stilled, heart still racing, but his limbs started to turn to liquid and he sighed as he slumped. Galo snickered a bit as Lio pulled out and before Lio could really move, Galo had him cradled in his arms. Lio hummed and wrapped his arms around Galo’s waist as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Lio.” Galo said sleepily as he yawned.

“Oh? I was that good, huh?” Lio teased.

Galo pecked him on the nose.

“Even better.” Galo smiled and Lio cuddled back.

“Hey, Boss, can I borrow your tablet? I need to check my email.” Meis asked a few weeks later.

“Sure. Password is Matoi.” Lio replied.

“Thanks, I figured as- OH MY GOD! MY EYES!” Meis screamed.

Gueira and Lio jumped, startled as the tablet hit the floor as Meis covered his eyes. They looked down and Lio flushed brightly, realizing that he had never changed the wallpaper. Galo’s blissed out face was staring back at them as Gueira howled with laughter.

  
  



End file.
